


【虫铁】妄想-氖

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 小黄文，第十章





	【虫铁】妄想-氖

做过一次的菊花有些红肿。  
嫣红的穴肉一张一翕，白色的汁液沿着臀缝流到大腿。皮特着迷地抚摸斯塔克的腿根，肌肉的柔韧摸起来很舒服，刚才就是由这肌肉的爆发力缠绕着自己达到了顶峰。  
“我们的身体很契合。”  
“有吗？和其他床伴比起来……”  
皮特把斯塔克的双腿大大地打开，手架在腿弯处。  
这动作的意味太明显，斯塔克略带危机感地抗拒，“等等，你不休息一……嗯啊！唔……轻点……嘶……”  
突然被进入的斯塔克嘴唇微张，胸脯起伏，深呼吸适应那闯入者。即使刚刚做过，就这样大喇喇地操进来，还是感到不适。而轻微的疼痛和酸胀就像催情剂，催促着运动继续进行，只有操开了，才能舒服点。  
薄怒的皮特紧缩着斯塔克的腰肢，寸步不退地让斯塔克好好感受他青筋暴起的阴茎。海绵体霸道地撑开括约肌，皮特呼吸粗重，沉默半晌，“有哪个我还没有喂鲨鱼池的，你可以补充一下。”他绵长而颤抖地喘息，脸色病态而脆弱，眼球淡红，“我不信，你就拿我当一个床伴？”  
后穴内是灼热的情潮，森森的语气又仿佛绑架那时的胁迫，斯塔克身体震颤着推搡皮特，力气却使不上来。  
皮特用蛮力摆动胯部，完美流畅的肌肉线条融合了力与美，但此刻，皮特把轻重的技巧抛开，狠心地在斯塔克内部大操大干。  
肠道被迅猛的力道一惊，温顺地分泌着肠液帮助润滑快速的摩擦交合。那漂亮的小穴合都合不上，张着口就等着肉棒来哺喂。  
蚀骨的霸道之中，强制性的交合却没有流血，瑟瑟发抖的肠道分明是痛快而不是害怕。确如皮特所言，他们的身体十分契合。即使在刚刚高潮后的倦怠中，疯狂的做爱却不超过能体会快感的疼痛极限。那霸道之中无法抹去的眷恋温情，是下不去手的原因。  
越来越迷幻的呼吸，性交的快感如一层透明塑料盖住了斯塔克的呼吸道……  
“嗯哼……不要……”  
斯塔克陷于欲海情潮中的迷离神态，在皮特看来性感极了。  
皮特拔出一些，又挺腰埋入，昂着头颅，发丝被汗水打湿，野性地抓了一把垂到眼前的头发。  
“可是你的小穴一直咬着我。那么紧，好像要把我夹断了一样。不要急，我会操很久的。你知道的，我一碰到你的身体，就硬的不行。我对你有多钟情，它对你就有多着迷。”  
被强迫地对待，身体却更加欢愉。  
斯塔克泛着泪的眼眶肉眼可见地红了一圈，  
“爽吗？”  
斯塔克唔声，皮特碾着斯塔克的凸点，硬是逼着他说话。  
“爽。”  
皮特冷笑，眼睫毛颤动得不能自控，“不。还不够吧？这样对万花丛中过的托尼斯塔克来说就够了？”  
他脖子青、红的血管因为生病而明显，虽然在笑，却一副要哭出来的样子。苦主斯塔克都分不清到底谁是受折磨的那个，他想要说句话，却连喘息的机会都没有。好容易提起一口气，肉体的碰撞让开口又变成了短促的呻吟。  
一段干操之后，穴道里越来越顺滑服帖，斯塔克：“嗯啊……啊哈……呃……”  
浅唱低吟多美妙，斯塔克从别扭地推拒不开，渐渐就被密集的快感点燃了。  
斯塔克浑身着火，他觉得自己好似变成了一块糜烂的肉，被操得只懂得张开大腿纵情享乐。这种羞耻的认知让他抬起胳膊，遮住自己的眼睛。  
作俑者不懈地挥动武器，落力地服侍柔情蜜意的小穴。  
皮特拉开斯塔克的手。他发着烧，浑身发烫，抱着斯塔克，嘴里道是：“托尼，我好冷啊……你真温暖。”  
斯塔克越是心软，越是任他为所欲为，配合地变换了好几个姿势，从沙发上，做到窗前。高楼琼宇的霓虹灯闪烁，大厦内廖无几人，只有几盏灯还亮着。幸好总裁办公室的玻璃是单向反光的，外面再怎么着也看不见里面的旖旎。  
身前是冰凉的玻璃，身后是高热的躯体，斯塔克夹在中间，恍惚有种能被玻璃之外的人看到的错觉。他略略抗拒地缩了缩后穴，“我不要了。”  
皮特固执地抱着他。斯塔克轻轻地拍着皮特的后背，哄道：  
“你还在发烧，我们去医院吧。”  
皮特大脑有些迟钝，因着这一点的空隙，斯塔克让皮特的阴茎从体内退了出去，一下子少了支撑，有些腿软。皮特搂住了斯塔克的腰，“告诉我，不是我一昧的痴心妄想。如果你真的关心我，就给我个机会吧，我好喜欢你。”  
斯塔克真是头大，这小孩也太难哄了。  
“我把戒指搞丢了。”  
“没事，我已经派帮手找回来了。”  
“……你不是要接任三角洲的地盘吗？”  
“该是我的跑不掉。”  
“如果我们结婚……”  
斯塔克只是提了个假设，皮特立刻眼神熠熠地抱着他转圈圈。  
“如果我们结婚，你筹谋了这么久的三角洲、包括你的帕克工业、你的私人小岛，就有一半是我的了。”斯塔克吓唬他。  
可皮特猛烈地点头，“太好了！你答应我了！你要什么都给你！”  
对结婚抱着能躲就躲态度的斯塔克，纠结了一下，试图扳回一城，“我们……先交往一段时间吧……”  
“不行，你刚刚答应我了。”  
“我是说如果。”  
皮特因为高兴而有点起色的脸颊又灰了下去，斯塔克的手掌摸了摸皮特俊俏的面庞，“你生病了，皮特。”  
“我是生病了，我得了臆想症。如果情窦初开没有遇见你，怎么会肖想与你共赴云雨？”  
皮特思维乱窜，不知道是不是青春期后置的通病，生病的人总是突然悲伤。  
“我们在做爱啊。”  
皮特委屈巴巴：“可是你说你不爱我。”  
……  
两人磨磨蹭蹭、胶着不清之际，已经到了夜半两点。楼道里的检查员要负责大厦的电路，无人的房间要关闭电灯。  
总裁办公室开着最暗的一档昏黄色灯光，检查员敲了敲门。  
赤身裸体的斯塔克正打算应答，听见了一串窸窸窣窣的声音。   
“什么声音？”  
“嘘。”  
皮特把斯塔克抱到沙发上，将沙发转了个180度，这样沙发上的斯塔克就处于办公室门口的视线盲点。  
在沙发上的斯塔克才看清地上那潮涌而来的，是一只只小小的……  
穿了西裤，皮特露着叫人血脉喷张的八块腹肌，打开了门。检查员的动作微微一顿，没想到这么晚了，总裁办公室还有其他人。  
“打扰了，我以为没有人了，过来关灯的。”  
检查员欠身，正要离开，踩到了一个滑滑的、正在移动的东西，绊了一下，下意识地凌空翻了个身，没有摔倒。站稳之后，第一个动作就是逃跑。  
皮特牢牢地钳住他的肩膀关节，地上密密麻麻的蜘蛛随着攀上检查员的衣服，扒出里面的黑色紧身衣“谁会来检查总裁办公室，大半夜的不怕打扰了他的好事……别装了，你既然认得我，乖乖说出目的，不然这个时间我可懒得给你调蜘蛛毒的解药。”  
那刺客行动失败，一心求死，竟把没用出手的毒粉朝着自己洒去。  
皮特扼住他呼吸穴位，先把人放倒。自己不免吸入了一些粉末。他指挥蜘蛛向大厦里其他暗藏的刺客下毒，咳嗽着回到室内，关上了门。  
“咳咳咳咳……”  
那一只只小小的、滑滑的爬行生物，是受皮特控制的蜘蛛。  
满地都是蜘蛛宝宝，斯塔克无处落脚。他百无聊赖地在沙发上等着皮特，一只巴西漫游蜘蛛慢慢地爬上沙发……这剧毒蜘蛛想要干什么，斯塔克不安地看了眼门口，皮特正咳嗽着进门。  
斯塔克转回头来，沙发上，丢失的戒指完好地装在一个巴掌大小的盒子里。巴西漫游蛛完成任务，大摇大摆地爬下了沙发。蜘蛛群随着巴西离去而作乌云散。  
看着蜘蛛群散去的这一幕，斯塔克竟然觉得有些眼熟，好像若干年前见过似的。没道理不记得……  
皮特扶着沙发扶手坐下，“我有点晕……”  
然后就倒在了斯塔克的大腿上。  
“皮特！”  
斯塔克大惊，摸了摸皮特的脑门，温度却已经降了下来。退烧药终于发挥了作用。那他是中了什么暗器……？  
他欲穿衣，带皮特去私人诊所。皮特突然抱住斯塔克的腰，双手圈住怎么也拉不开，“唔……别走。让我睡一会。”  
皮特疲倦地睁开眼睛，眨巴眨巴两下，又合上了，像真是困极了的样子。  
斯塔克也就只好任他抱着。  
戒指在手上很有分量，克拉不小，在昏暗的光线下也很闪耀。还没来得及和皮特说着戒指的事情，斯塔克犹豫地从盒子里拿出那枚钻石戒指，试着在手上戴了一下，维度恰好。  
他唰地看向皮特——这小子不会在装睡试探自己吧？  
皮特还像刚刚那样合着眼，睫毛落在皮肤上，叠下一层阴影。  
半夜三点的斯塔克大厦总裁办公室，托尼斯塔克和皮特帕克相互依偎着。室内只能听见二人绵长有规律的呼吸，此起彼伏，有节奏地一唱一和。  
就在斯塔克熬不住在沙发上睡着了之后，皮特睁开了眼睛，蹭了蹭斯塔克带着奶香的味道，把斯塔克手里只轻轻拿着、快要随重力掉到地面的文件放回桌面。皮特发现斯塔克拿着文件的那只手上，戴着自己送给他的那只戒指。  
皮特勾起嘴角，抱起斯塔克，看来这回他不用一个人黯然离开了。  
饶是妄想，也有实现的可能。  
【end】  
（之后还有两个番外）


End file.
